Gakuen Alice Chapter 042
Title- Walls of Fire Date Volume 08 Previous Chapter → 041 Next Chapter → 043 Synopsis Mihara shows a sadistic smile as Tsubasa's leg turns into stone. He orders Yuka to steal those children's Alices and says to Natsume, that this should be a relief to him. Yuka flatly tells him that she is unable to use her Alice on four people at a time, having Mihara calling her useless. Natsume then creates a wall of fire to protect, Tsubasa, Ruka and Penguin. Mihara has Mikan captured on his lap and his sadism continues with him saying that he enjoys the pain that they can't do anything as long as Mikan is with him. Ruka pushes Tsubasa out of the way before another of Mihara's attacks hit Tsubasa, but in the process his shoulder is turned to stone. Because he was hit in his shoulder Ruka is put in a life threating position. Natsume wants to do something, but isn't able to as he starts coughing up blood. Mihara uses this chance to turn Natsume's left hand into stone. Natsume lights a fire with his usable hand to attack, but falls. Meanwhile Penguin has thoughts of Hotaru's words of it being a useless eggplant. Mikan grabs onto Mihara's coat and shouts at him to stop. Her Nullification Alice cancels Mihara from using his Stone Conversion Alice. Yuka is commanded by Mihara to steal Black Cat's Alice (Natsume). Yuka walks up to Natsume and reaches her hand to him to steal his Alice. Natsume was about to let Yuka steal his Alice, thinking that it would make his life easier, however at the last moment Mikan's words of telling him that everyone is waiting for him has him not want Yuka steal his Alice. Nonetheless, His hand is grabbed by Yuka when he uses his hand to push her back. Mikan shouts at Yuka to let go of his hand and a burst of Nullification has Yuka unable to steal Natsume's Alice. A explosion created by Natsume brings Z into a panic. Yuka betrays Mihhara stabbing him in the back and places the vial for Hotaru into Mikan's skirt. She offers Natume, Ruka, and Tsubasa a cure for the petrification by licking the blood off the knife and tell them that Z will self destruct soon. Yuka and Shiki leave as Mihara calls them traitors. Yuka looks back at Mikan as she leaves. The map Mikan saw before turns out to be a portal connecting to all the portals. A shake causes Mikan to drop the vial and Tsubasa seeing the words ZERO on the vial, finds out that is the password to the map. Tsubasa tells Mikan to ignore the vial, because the opening for the map is closing. Mikan refuses and reaches for Hotaru's cure. Then Penguin suddenly rushes towards her. Referbacks Trivia New Characters New Alices Cultural References "easter eggs" Unanswered Questions Memorable Moments Quotes *(Mihara to Natsume)- "To the Black Cat, this is a relief his Alice stolen isn't it." *(Mikan to Yuka)- "Let go of his Natsume hand idiot!" Category:Chapter